marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Faith Lee
History Early Life According to Filipino tradition, superhero names are passed down from generation to generation ever since. Faith was trained from birth to someday succeed her predecessors if something happens to them. Faith was gathered in a single location in Manila the capital city of the Philippines, to be honored with a historic monument for saving victims of a major tsunami that have devastated the Philippines. While she was celebrating, a group of monks came to personally thank her for their heroic efforts. Suddenly, the monks, revealed to be suicide bombers, attacked and blew up the area. Citizens within the area had died but Faith had survived due to her "abilities" and in her duty she swore to find the men who had killed closest to her. X-Men Genesis *''To be announced*'' Powers and Abilities Powers Famille Physiology: '''Faith's genetic structure is much different from an average human which allows her to have the body, strength, speed, and health that is greater than that of the average member of the human race. '''Sentai Warrior Form: '''Faith is a allowed to change into the ancient Famille 'Sentai Warriors'. Each warrior carries a different spirit and essence appearing in 5 to 7 main colors Red,Blue,Green,Black,Yellow,White And Pink.She also has access additional 3 colors of Gold,Silver,or Orange which holds even more power.Each suit form has its own arsenal and abilities. As powerful as these form may be it also has it limits.Each form has a time limit that can hold up for a full 64 hours before leaving her powered state. If she is badly hurt in battle the powered form will undo itself. Abilities * '''Combat Adaptation: Faith's fighting style and abilities adapt automatically to be equal or superior to her opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponents attacks useless after the first few strikes. * Agility: '''Faith can move quickly, efficiently and effortlessly, and they can do things such as athletics, parkour, gymnastics,stunts and acrobatics with ease. * '''Supernatural Reflexes: '''Faith has superior reaction speed over her race because her capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level, making her able to react faster than normal members of her species * '''Supernatural Strength : '''Faith has strength beyond that of a normal member of her species. * '''Supernatural Endurance: '''Faith can endure more physical stress than average members of her species. She can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. * '''Supernatural Speed: Faith can move much faster than the average member of her species. * Weapon Proficiency: '''Due to Faith's arsenal she can use a weapon and instantly become proficient in it. The first time she can pick up a sword, she can spar with masters, the first time she uses a bow, she can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that she should not understand comes naturally to her. Paraphernalia Equipment Faith has access to 41 different Sentai Warrior forms. * Gorenger * JAQK * Battle Fever * Deniziman * Sun Vulcan * Goggle V * Dynaman * Bioman * Changeman * Flashman * Maskman * Liveman * Turboranger * Fiveman * Jetman * Zyuranger * Dairanger * Kakuranger * Ohranger * Carranger * Megaranger * Gingaman * GoGoFive * Timeranger * Gaoranger * Hurricaneger * Abaranger * Dekaranger * Magiranger * Boukenger * Gekiranger * Go-Onger * Shinkenger * Goseiger * Gokaiger * Go-Busters * Kyoryuger * ToQger * Ninninger * Zyuohger Weapons Each Sentai Warrior form has its own arsenal. Gorenger * ''Spear Bute'(Red) * Blue Cherry';Bow And Arrow(Blue) * ''Midomerang(Green)'' * ''Ki Sticker(Yellow)'' * ''MoMo Mirror(Pink)'' J.A.Q.K * Spade Arts(Ace)(Red)-'''A power bow that fires "atomic charged" arrows that can penetrate any material. By detaching the string from the lower stave, Spade Ace can convert it into a long handled whip for grappling attacks. * ''Dia Sword(Jack)(Blue)- A longsword with a collapsible/extending blade which can be electrically charged to increase it's cutting power. The Jack can convert it into a cutter or laser'' * ''Clover King(Club Megaton)(Green)- ' A club/cestus that transforms from Clover King's left hand. The bludgeon can be launched out on a chain, allowing Clover King to lasso his enemies or strike them from a distance. It can also generate seismic tremors by striking the ground. * Heart Queen(Heart Que)(Pink)- '''A ring shaped weapon similar in design to the Wind and Fire Wheels used in some kung fu styles. In addition to striking opponents with it, Heart Queen is able to focus the magnetic powers through the weapon, allowing weapon to attract/repulse enemy cyborgs or scramble their electronic circuitry to make them go haywire. * ''Big One(Big Baton)(White/Rainbow)-''' Big One's short staff which is able to strike opponents with great force thanks to Big One's mastery over all four energies.'' Battle Fever * ''Spear(Red)'' * ''Fencing Sword(Blue)'' * ''Whip(Black)'' * ''Sais(Orange)'' * ''Throwing Knives(Pink)'' Denzimen * '''''Denzi-Stick(All) * Denzi-Boomerang(All) * Denzi-Punching Gloves(All) Sun Vulcan Each of the Vulcan Sticks likewise can fire an elemental attack: * Eagle Fire:(Emits a fire attack)(Red)'' * ''Shark Washer''' (Emits a foam that can cover an opponent)(Blue)'' * ''Panther Galaxy(Creates a crack in the ground that shakes and swallows opponents)(Yellow)'' Goggle V * ''Red Ropes(Red)'' * ''Blue Rings(Blue)'' * ''Black Clubs(Black)'' * ''Yellow Ball(Yellow)'' * ''Pink Ribbon(Pink)'' Dynaman * ''Dyna Swords(Red)'' * ''Blue Frisbees(Blue)'' * ''Cross Cutters(Black)'' * ''Chain Crushers(Yellow)'' * '''Rose Saber(Pink)'' Bioman * ''Fire Sword(Red)'' * ''Elec-Sword(Blue)'' * ''Construct Boomerang(Green)'' * ''Thunder Sword(Yellow)'' * Laser Sword('Pink)'' Changeman * ''Dragon-Zooka'(Red) * ''Pegasus-Zooka(Blue)'' * ''Gryphon-Zooka(Black)'' * ''Mermaid-Zooka(White)'' * ''Phoenix-Zooka(Pink)'' =